We Lie In Wake
by K.S.Riddle
Summary: This is original. As in I havn't seen anything like this on FF.net, yet. This is about Vegeta as a teenager trying live past the age of 15, not to be killed by cafeteria food, and trying to get creative!
1. We meet teenage Vegeta

If you are like me, you skip this crap. This stuff isnÕt very important, but I like it when people read it, and I know...  
  
A/N I doubt any of my fans from the last area I was writing will read this. If you are a fan of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Invader Zim, Gorillaz, Sailor Moon, Inu-Yasha, Yu-Yu Hakisho, or read original stories you may have seen me before. I took them all down. IÕm re-writing all of this from when I was eleven and not quite as talented as I am now. This is my first Dragon Ball Z piece. Thank you for reading.t_t_t_t_t_t_t - My Graveyard!  
  
Summary: This is a story of Vegeta as a teenager, not a five year old as he is ussually written, or even his old adult self in lemons with Bulma. He endures his life being one of three saiyians on the massive ship, S.S.Death. A prisoner to FriezaÕs bondage, and a slave to his own mind. Later he is sent to Earth for a mission. If this is to original for you, go away now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I own a copy of the manga.  
  
****************  
  
It was morning, again, a fifteen year old Vegeta stared at the clock, 6:30. He didnÕt feel like going to the mess hall to eat, there wasnÕt anything good anyway. Nappa and Raditzu didnÕt really care about the quality of the food and were currently stuffing themselves.   
  
Vegeta, Raditzu, and Nappa, who shared a small, cold, metal room with no windows, a desk with a single lap-top computer and two bunk beds, two beds on each bunk. There was paper  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the bottom staring lazily at a piece of paper. He was attempting to write while he had the chance. It was Sunday, and he had all day until he would be forced to go and actually do something that didnÕt require a whole lot of intelligence. Fighting army on army required little brain effort on oneÕs own. Vegeta start scribbling little phrases down and drew a couple of pictures. One of a particularly gored Frieza was drawn at the bottom. Vegeta shrugged and started writing everything that fell into his creative atmosphere:  
Black and Red  
the colors I ever see  
Death and Blood on the Battle field  
On my hands  
  
Black on Black  
in my Mind  
My thoughts inpure and soul scathed.  
  
Vegeta stared at the paper... It was a start. Vegeta thought to himself, ÒI sound like a melodramatic goth boy... Looking for place in a spotlight.Ó  
  
Sighing, Vegeta got up and threw the pad of paper onto his bed and headed downstairs, he had grown bored of his intullectual moment in a matter of minutes and decided it wasnÕt worth getting out of character for.  
  
ÒI am ruthless, powerful... and extremly hungry...,Ó Vegeta thought painfully. 


	2. We meet the slave Kitsune

Thank you to DBZ Fanfiction Queen and Ponytail Goddess for reviewing. And PG, I was reading some of your stuff earlier. Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I didn't feel up to it. I hope this makes up for my laziness.  
  
************  
  
Vegeta went down to the Mess Hall to feed himself. Perhaps there was still enough salt packets to mask the flavor of... He looked at the sign... Cream of Broccoli Soup... Vegeta shuddered and walked into the lunch line as if he were walking to the guillotine to get his head cut off.   
  
He saw Nappa and Radditz eating off in one corner of the room wondering if they were born with taste buds. As soon as it was his turn in line, one of the slave Kitsunes slopped a mass of greenish stuff on his plate. He looked up at the Kitsune, she was a little shorter than he was with reddish hair pulled into a ponytail and had a large, puffy fox tail from her bottom. The rest of her was a beautiful shapely young woman.  
  
She noticed him staring at her and slapped him. "Pervert."  
  
"What did I do?! I've mearly never seen an alien that looked quite like you before," Vegeta said rubbing his cheek where there was now a red hand print.  
  
"And I've never seen an alien with such an ugly haircut. Now take your water and get out of my face before I beat you up, boy."  
  
"I DIDN'T mean that in a bad way."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Vegeta really didn't care of her looks right now. He got an evil look and smiled.   
  
The Kitsune glared at him and said sharply, "If you want seconds you'll have to go to the END of the line."  
  
"I AM the end of the line you mutt," Vegeta. "And didn't you mention something about a fight?"  
  
"I said I would beat you up," the Kitsune was getting aggravated with this one.  
  
"Ha. We'll see!" Vegeta said slapping the counter and almost knocking it down.  
  
"16 hundred hours today when I get on my break monkey boy."  
  
"Fine, fox."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and Vegeta couldn't quite understand.  
  
Vegeta gave her a funny look and took his food to Nappa and Radditz' table. They were eating the greenish crud with sugar packets.  
  
"How, pray tell, ae you eating that horrible EXCUSE for food, in mass quantities?!" Vegeta asked impatiently while making strange Hitler gestures.   
  
Radditz looked at Nappa, shrugged and swallowed. "If you pinch your nose chew quickly, swallow and eat a sugar packet, It doesn't taste too bad."  
  
Nappa misunderstood this and ate the entire packet, paper and all. "I can't taste the sugar."  
  
Vegeta took a seat from a near by table and sat down next to Radditz. He noticed there were about 50 empty packets next to Radditz' tray and none next to Nappa. Vegeta sighed and said with his head in his hands, "You don't eat the paper Nappa. There is also an ancient Saiyian technique called CHEWING... Geesh. I knew you were stupid, but you didn't need to blow your cover."  
  
Nappa just swallowed and continued on his strange method of eating. Vegeta got some salt and sugar packets and dumped them all over his greenish blob. He pinched his nose and ate real fast.  
  
************  
  
Okay, please review!! Tell me exacly what you think. 


End file.
